I Hate You But, I Love You
by AsharaZun
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu Izaya. Bukan, Tetapi aku mencintaimu" "Akhirnya ada juga manusia yang mau mencintaiku" Warning: Shounen-ai , Don't Like Don't Read..


**Pairing : Shizaya / Izuo**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : DRRR! Gak bakal pernah di warisin ke saya..**

 **Warning : Shounen- Ai, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Dll**

 **Oke langsung saja baca ceritanya di bawah. Selamat menikmati ^^ ..**

* * *

 **I Hate You. But, I Love You  
**

"Shizu-chan ~~ ^_^"

"Urusai! Tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit, kutu!?"

"Ara, Shizu-chan. Kau kenapa? Biasanya, kau akan meraung memanggil namaku penuh cinta jika berdekatan dengan ku. Tidak biasanya kau tenang begini. Ada badai apa ini, hem? Sampai mengajak ku makan segala.."

Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di Russian Sushi. Memesan makanan, dan duduk berhadapan. Kalian pasti heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak melakukan aktivitas mereka yang terbilang cukup ekstrim dan malah makan sushi bersama dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung. Entah lah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan tau.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Shizu-chan? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Izaya yang kelihatan memasang raut wajah heran.

Shizuo memang memanggil Izaya. Tapi, bukan untuk bermain-main. Melainkan, ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Sepertinya, sesuatu yang amat sangat serius sehingga membuat rona merah di pipinya sekarang. "A-apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang bahwa diriku menyukaimu, I-izaya?" Balas shizuo dengan suara yang amaaaatt ... pelan. Ia menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini telah terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan sesekali melirik pemuda di depannya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi kaget, pastinya. Entah kebetulan atau sejenisnya, Izaya malah mendengarnya..

"EH ? APA KATAMU !? Aku tidak salah dengarkan ? Bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi ?" Ucap Izaya innocent. Merasa kesal, akhirnya shizuo mengatakannya lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak tetapi masih dengan suara yang pelan. "Aku menyukaimu . Bukan, tetapi Aku mencintaimu, Izaya. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Yah, aku tau kalau kau sangat heran dengan perkataanku. Karena aku tau, kau pasti beranggapan kalau aku membencimu. Iya, itu benar. Tapi hanya sedikit. Dan cintaku lebih banyak dan besar dari pada benciku, kau tau itu?" Shizuo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah memerah. Dari wajah sampai telinganya, terlihat terasa sangat panas sekarang

'Kawaii ne, Shizu-chan~' Batin Izaya. Dia hanya kagum dengan monster yang ada di hadapannya ini karena bisa membuat raut wajah yang seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Shizu-chan karena tidak menyadarinya. Kau pasti tersakiti, karena aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku 'Membencimu'. Gomen, Shizu-chan.." Raut wajah izaya melihatkan kalau dia menyesal akan perbuatannya. Iya, dia menyesal. Karena ia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaanya sendiri. Dia menyatakan kalau dia membenci Shizuo tetapi malah menyukainya. Izaya dan Shizuo itu sebenarnya saling suka dan tak saling tau. Tetapi, sekarang Shizuo yang mengatakannya duluan. Selamat Shizuo ... Kau akan menjadi seme yang baik mulai sekarang

"Yah.. Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Shizu-chan. AHA... HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Izaya meledak. "Hah~ Bodoh sekali aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku. Sebagai informan, aku merasa di remehkan karena aku tidak tau informasi ini. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Heiwajima Shizuo-kun?" Lanjut izaya sambil menyeringai yang sukses membuat Shizuo terlonjak dan menghasilkan rona merah itu lagi. Tapi, kali ini lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya..

"Se-seharusnya.. aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh !"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan 'Iya' Shizu-mmmpphhh!" Kata-kata Izaya terpotong. Izaya merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut. Shizuo mencium Izaya. Shizuo mencoba membuka mulut Izaya sedikit untuk mempermudah akses lidahnya masuk. Kini, lidah Shizuo beradu dengan lidah manis izaya. Izaya kalah kali ini. Ia akui kalo Shizuo sangat lihai dalam hal ini. Setelah dirasa cukup, Shizuo melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Kini giliran Izaya yang memerah. Untungnya, Simon sedang berada di belakang dan tak ada siapapun disana kecuali merekan berdua karena mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sih, Shizu-chan !?"

"Hanya memberi hadiah untuk hari jadian kita" Shizuo tersenyum manis ke Izaya. Izaya yang melihat senyumannya itu, kini hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Izaya memeluk Shizuo, "Terima kasih Shizu-chan, terima kasih. Akhirnya ada juga manusia yang mau mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia" Izaya menangis di pelukan Shizuo. Shizuo yang melihat hal langka itu hanya tersenyum bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

End ~

* * *

 **Omake**

Shizuo : Kenapa aku terlihat seperti uke ? (|||_|||)

Author : Karena author kepinginnya begitu. Jadi mau gimana lagi T3T

Izaya : Ara ara~ Shizu-chan. Tak apa kan kalau aku menjadi seme mu sehari saja ? *Colek dagu Shizuo*

Shizuo : E-EHHH !? A-ah terserah kau sajalah *Blush (/)*

Author : *Ambil kamera* *Jepret jepret jepret jepret* *Mimisan di tempat*

* * *

Wahh.. gak kerasa fic ini selesai :3 yaah mungkin banyak yang salah atau gimana. Mungkin ada yang sedikit gak suka kali ya kalo Shizuo kubuat jadi Uke ? :3 hah ~ Entah lah. Author akan berusaha lagi untuk cerita selanjutnya. Oh, dan juga jangan lupa review nya ^_^ Author sangat menghargai Review-review dari para readers sekalian :3 .. Author akan memperbaiki kesalahan Author, jadi mohon di koreksi ya :3 .. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi Author ..~~


End file.
